Yellow(kit)
by Rose of the Gorge
Summary: What happens when an evil cat mates with a good cat? Yellowkit relieses her father isn't all he seems to be. Then she finds out her mother is all she seems to be but can Yellowkit really sort out who's evil and who's not?
1. Cats and Proluge

_**Yellow(kit)**_

_**Allies**_

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Blackstar-Black she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Deputy: Nightfeather-Black she-cat with white freckles**

**Medicine cat: Mousetail-Brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors:**

**Deepheart-Silver-colored tom with amber eyes**

**Longfeather-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Windtail-White tom with blue eyes**

**Hedgeeye-Brown tom with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Shadetail-Sun-colored she-cat with a black tail (Mother of Deepheart's kits: Yellowkit-Sun-colored she-cat with blue eyes, Silverkit-Silver-colored she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Seedwing-Brown she-cat with green eyes (blind)**

**Proluge**

**A flame-colored tom with green eyes walked slowly to the moonpool. Starry cats gathered awaiting the most favorite leader in the whole world of Warriors. The tom looked to his daughters who died and then to Leafpool's kits who he understood. He looked amiringly to all of his kits' kits. Then he saw his last dead one in the line of his Kits' kits.**

**"Swiftstar." The tom meowed.**

**"Yes Firestar?" The dark flame-colored tom with green eyes meowed.**

**"How is your daughter?"**

**"Nearly ready to give birth."**

**"Good. I will talk to all of my kin after the meeting."**

**"Yes Firestar."**

**Firestar walked confidently up to the top steps.**

**"Welcome Starclan to this meeting. A prophecy has formed! One that I recieved from Dove's Wing. Let me yowl it out for it will effect us as well as the warriors in the clans."**

**"What is it already?" Yowled a dark flame-colored she-cat with green eyes.**

**"Squirrelstar, show me some respect as your father as well as your formal clan leader."**

**"Fine."**

**"So now as I was saying the prophecy is this:**

_**The Shadow of the Fire's kin will destory the clan,**_

_**Feather will kill Shadow and will save the clan from utter destruction.**_**"Firestar meowed as his eyes turned white.**

**"Dad are you okay?" A Brown and White she-cat meowed worriedly.**

**"I'm okay Leafpool." Firestar meowed shakily.**

**"It's a Great prophecy, isn't it?" A Gray she-cat with yellow eyes meowed sternly.**

**"Yes it is, Yellowfang, but now I must go talk to my kin and my most loyal friends." Firestar meowed as a Sandy-colored she-cat rushed over.**

**"Firestar let me help you." The she-cat meowed worriedly.**

**"Okay Sandstorm. Lets go to the edge of the moonpool on the other side and talk with everyone else."**

**"Yes my love."**

**Firestar, supported by Sandstorm, walked over to the other side of the Moonpool. His kin followed.**

**"Firestar what is it?" Squirrelstar meowed as Brammblestar came up and rested his tail on her.**

**"I think I know who will mother the Feather. Or the mother of the mother of the mother of the Feather." Firestar meowed.**

**"What? Why didn't you mention this to the rest of Starclan?" Bramblestar meowed surprised.**

**"So who is it?" Swiftstar asked worriedly.**

**"Yellowkit, one of your daughter's soon to be born kits." Firestar meowed addressing the tom.**

**"But how? She isn't even born yet!" Jayfeather, a light gray tom with blue eyes, meowed frusteratedly.**

**"It is Yellowkit." Firestar growled.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**Yellowkit looked around slowly as her eyes and ears opened. The new sounds terrified her and the Sights she saw made her want to go find out what they are. She saw a huge sun-colored mountain of fur with a black little mountain of fur. Then she saw a Silver-colored kit climbing the black little mountain of fur.**

**"Hi! How long ago did you start climbing?" Yellowkit squeaked.**

**The Fur mountains moved and the Silver kit was out of sight of Yellowkit.**

**"Oh my! I can't believe I slept through you two opening your eyes and ears!" A huge booming voice meowed surprisedly.**

**"Who are you? Did you hide the Silver kit from me?" Yellowkit squeaked couragously.**

**Suddenly there was a huge face of a cat in her face.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yellowkit screeched surprisedly.**

**"Hello? Are you okay?" A voice meowed as the Silver kit popped out from under the Black mountain of Fur.**

**"Wow, you are strong!" Yellowkit yowled happily as she tackled the Silver kit.**

**"No, Mom moved her tail silly." The silver kit meowed in a laughing tone.**

**"Wait I almost forgot to tell you two your names!" The huge face meowed as the Black tail moved. "Your name is Yellowkit," The black tail hit her on the head, "Your name is Silverkit," The Black tail swung around to the Silver kit and then hit her. "Your littermates!"**

**"Littermates?" Yellowkit meowed surprised.**

**"Sisters who were both born together." The face said. "How by the way my name is Shadetail. I'm your two's mother!"**

**"Hey, Yellowkit do you want to see the sparkly stuff over there?" Silverkit meowed as she pointed to the enterance of the den.**

**"Sure!" Yellowkit yowled seeing the white sparkly stuff.**

**"Oh no you don't!" Growled Shadetail as she wrapped her tail around them and then stuffing them into her fur.**

**"Oh, Shadetail, your up! We need to change your beding." Two voice meowed in unision.**

**"Okay Windtail and Hedgeeye but one of you need to go get Deepheart so he can watch his kits while I go grab some fresh-kill for them and strech my legs." Shadetail meowed.**

**"Sure Shadetail." One of the voices said as the sound of crunching drowned the voice.**

**"What's that sound?" Yellowkit meowed as she stuck her head out of her mother's fur.**

**"The crunching of the snow over there." A huge White tom with blue eyes meowed.**

**"Snow?" Yellowkit meowed curiously.**

**"Yeah its the sparkly stuff over there." The tom meowed. "What's your name?"**

**"I'm Yellowkit. What's your's?" Yellowkit meowed gruntly.**

**"Windtail." The tom meowed.**

**"Silverkit come out from there!" Yellowkit meowed to Silverkit.**

**"No! The huge white cat is scary!" The muffled voice of Silverkit meowed.**


End file.
